


Picture Perfect

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Godfather Enoch, Prompt me, The tooth rotting kind, Uncle Enoch, fitzsimmons family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: Could I prompt some baby alya fluff on the zephyr?  Its time for a very important milestone for Alya and her parents don't want to miss a moment.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	Picture Perfect

For the first time in the months since the Zephyr had taken refuge in the distant star system did its lab sit dark and empty. Projects lay scattered, unfinished, and the stacks of notes had the lightest of layers of dust as the labs residents hadn’t set foot into it in one month. As a far more important project had captured their undivided attention. 

The sound of light banter and the occasional coo came from the new hive of activity for the plane turned home, the Lounge. What had been a common area on the Zephyr had become the Lounge of their new home and with every day that passed and every supply run Enoch ran did it become more and more homey. From a TV and sofa to small knick knacks that filled the shelves it had all the trappings of a nice home. 

It was there on the floor a large fluffy pink blanket was spread out and a small baby girl, dressed in an equally frilly pink dress and bow lay. Jemma stood up above her shaking a blue stuffed monkey as she called out to Alya. Fitz stood on the sofa and used his phone to get another series of pictures.

“Look up at Da Ayla,” Jemma said, her smile so bright it almost lit up the room as she beamed down at her daughter.

Alya’s eyes went to her favorite monkey and Fitz took another flurry of photos before he stepped down to admire his work.

“You are just the best Little Monkey,” Fitz praised as he showed Jemma the most recent pictures. The parents made a series of pleased noises as they looked, each one quickly favoriting a few from the batch. “Most beautiful girl in the galaxy, along with you Mum of course”.

“That should be good for this outfit,” Jemma said as she knelt down on the blanket working her daughter out of the tulle and lace. “How about we put her in that tiny lab coat next.” 

“Oh yes,” Fitz agreed, the tiny white coat one of her favorite yet impractical items that Ayla had in her vast wardrobe. Jemma dug through the pile of clothing they’d selected for the photo shoot selecting a simple onesie patterned with stars, white headband, and black leggings to complete the look. 

Alya’s One Month photo shoot had already gone most of the day, her parents using her frequent naps to stage some photos, and her more awake times to take family portraits with the help of a tripod, sets with just one of them holding her, and even more casual selfies between outfit changes. 

As Jemma dressed Alya Fitz carefully placed a few of the stuffed beakers and microscope that Jemma had made during her pregnancy. Fitz couldn’t help but smile at how cute the pictures were going to turn out, so much so he could practically hear Daisy squealing over them already.

“May I add something to the photograph, “ Enoch asked as he appeared in the doorway, hands behind his back.

“Enoch, welcome back,” Jemma said warmly. Enoch had been away for the last week on a supply run for their basic needs, baby needs, and saving the world needs. Though the saving the world needs had been very much neglected for the past four weeks. No doubt there would be a plethora of new tech and scrap down in the cargo hold. 

“And of course you may add something,” Fitz said as he settled in next to Jemma so he could let Alya hold onto his finger.

Enoch bowed and produced a small placard from behind his back. 

“Alya Anne, 1 Month,” Etched intricately into what looked like old wood with the letters filled with a gold mixture that shimmered like the stars that surrounded them. The only exception was the age, as that piece could clearly be removed. 

“During my time on Earth I noted that many earth parents would commemorate the ages of their children in a series of photos as they grew. As I could not locate such an item I took the liberty, as her Godfather, of making one myself,” he said and handed the item to Fitz. 

“Enoch,” Fitz said as he ran his fingers over the intricately carved piece, tears welling in his eyes at the gesture. Fitz had found that since Alya had arrived he found himself emotional at anything to do with his daughter from the way she looked up at him as he fed her a bottle. Or how Jemma radiated happiness when she held her. 

“Bestie,” Enoch asked, alarmed at the sight of Fitz’s tears. “Have I done something wrong? I assure you I did not mean to harm you.”

Jemma came up next to Fitz, Alya snuggled in her arms, so she could admire the piece as well. Tears of her own streaming down her face. 

“Enoch no,” Jemma said and bumped against Fitz’s side so he would wrap his arm around them. “It's the opposite in fact. It’s so thoughtful and beautiful. We had just been speaking about these the other day and how much we wished we had one for things like this.” 

Fitz wiped away the wayward tear and moved to give Enouch a quick hug.

“And from now on, for every birthday, Alya will always have a piece of her Godfather with her to remind her how much he loved her.” Fitz said.

“A great honor indeed,” Enoch said clearly pleased with himself. “I shall endeavor to always be there for my Goddaughter but just in case I can rest easily to know this shall be with her.” 

Jemma let out another happy sob, their precious daughter already surrounded by so much love. 

In her arms Alya was oblivious to the touching moment and let out a small cry as if she knew she currently was the center of attention. 

Jemma shushed her and kissed the top of her head, “None of that right now Sweet Girl,” she said. “Just a few more photos then we’ll have lunch and a snuggle while Da and Uncle Enoch sort through the new supplies.”

Fitz let out a groan of his own, he would much rather have lunch and a snuggle than going through the new items Enoch had brought home. 

“I shall start now,” Enoch said and turned to go only to be stopped by Fitz’s hand on his arm. 

“We are going to need your help for these last few,” Fitz said and gently pulled Enoch over to the sofa to have him sit down. Jemma followed and carefully placed Alya in his arms. It by far wasn’t the first time Enoch had held her, as her Godfather he took his duties of caring for and protecting her very seriously. 

Alya settled into his familiar hold easily while Fitz placed the new sign in the crook of Enochs other arm so it laid next to her on his chest. 

“Perfect,” Fitz said and stepped back with Jemma standing by Monkey in hand. Enoch sitting up a little bit more as the camera began to snap again.


End file.
